Sake!
by Kimichiru-Kun
Summary: What happens when Naruto loses a bet to none other than Sasuke? What will Sasuke make him do? Review yes? Take it easy though T.T


**FIRST LEMON/STORY PERIOD…**

So please be nice people =^.^=

**I, nor my cat, owns Naruto in ANY way at all.**

**This is yaoi people, boy on boy stuph. (I purposely put the 'ph' there lol)**

**Don't like. Don't read. No sock, no shoes, no service.**

**BEGIN!**

**-**

It's Saturday, and you know what most teenagers do on this day – go out. Well, on this day, a frustrated Naruto had lost a bet to his rival/friend, Sasuke. Naruto would have to come to the other's house tonight to fulfill the agreement, although, Sasuke never told him what he would have to do.

"Damn it…I…I almost had it, but…" Naruto thought on as he sat on his couch, dreading nightfall.

"Dumb teme…he's probably gonna make me clean his house, or make me a punching bag, or make me buy him some hair jell. What a bastard." The blond slouched as he became more and more miserable at such thoughts. Even so, the blond knew that deep down, he…wanted to do "stuff" to Sasuke. He was able to get one more complaint out, when a knock, no, more of a bang came from outside of his front door. Naruto reluctantly sat up to answer. He opened the door finding grandma Tsunade, and her big bag of wonders. Really, she quite literally had a big bag of wonders.

"Naruto, great timing!" (_Great timing?! You knocked on my door!)"_ Here, I need you to hide this somewhere." The older blond shoved the bag at Naruto, who was very confused at this time.

"Wait, wha-" He was interrupted at the sight of the female dashing off. Naruto stood there for a second and realized what was going on.

"That dumb broad got in trouble with her sake stash again."

He looked out of his door, still holding the bag, and sighed. It was starting to get dark.

"Let's get this over with." Naruto sighed once more and closed his door behind him making his way to the teme's house, unaware that he was still holding grandma's stash.

Once there, the blond tapped on Sasuke's door to stall for a little while. A few moments later, he "sucked it up" and effectively knocked on the other's door. The door opened, and there stood a smirking Uchiha.

"Welcome, dobe." Sasuke stood aside to let the bet loser in. Naruto growled and tentatively walked in as the other closed the door behind them and proceeded to sit down. Although he didn't want to be here, Sasuke's house had a pleasant smell. This meant he wouldn't have to clean. What could the raven be up to?

"I see you brought snacks?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto glanced down to see that he had unknowingly taken the bag all the way here. The tanned boy's right eye twitched at the sight.

"No, these aren't snacks teme."

"Hn. What are they then?"

Naruto set the bag aside and gritted his teeth together.

"Never mind that, just tell me what you want me to do so I can go home already…" The blond lightly kicked at the ground.

"Alright then, since you're such in a rush for your punishment, I picked out the _most adorable_ girl pajamas I saw for you. You have to wear them for two hours. "

Naruto gasped at his words and had a refusing look on his face.

"No way dipshit!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I figured you'd say something like that, which is why if you don't do it, I'll tell Sakura that you stole a pair of underwear from her." The raven said with a winner's inflection.

Naruto had no choice – he would wear the feminine clothing, or die.

"Err, just give me the stupid clothes!" Naruto clenched his fists together.

Sasuke nodded and gave Naruto a big grey paper bag. The tanned boy sat down and pulled out panties complete with a furry bunny tail, and an unnecessarily pink long sleeved shirt, complete with bunny ears.

"Y-you've gotta be kidding me…" To Naruto's dismay, he would have to wear it.

"Well, go on, get dressed sis." Sasuke smirked.

Disgusted, Naruto snorted and went to the raven's bathroom to "get dressed". It was about thirty minutes when Sasuke began to become impatient on waiting and got up to knock on the door. He was about five steps from the door, when it opened slowly. There, Naruto stood blushing, attached to the clothing. Sasuke took in the sight; the long sleeved shirt over-topped the blond's hands so much you couldn't even see them, and the panties squeezed his butt and private area. He could see the small lump between his legs as well. Finally, Sasuke looked up and saw that Naruto had even put on the bunny ears. He almost looked like a girl.

"What are _you _lookin at?!" The blond spat out, ending the Uchiha's gaze. Naruto walked past Sasuke and sat on the bet winner's couch.

"Two hours, and counting." Naruto huffed. The raven was dumb-founded at himself. Was he actually…checking Naruto out? He sighed and turned on the TV to pastime, but time couldn't go any slower for our main character. The blond felt exposed and wanted to get rid of this feeling, not only that, he wanted time to go by faster. He looked around until his eyes fell upon the sake stash.

"Hmm, it always makes the old lady happy. I wonder what it feels like." Naruto quietly said to himself. The blond stood up, exposing his butt to Sasuke who was just to the right of him, and walked towards the bag. He reached in and took out a bottle and then returned to the same place.

"What's that sis?" The raven asked.

The blond closed his legs.

"Stop calling me that teme."

Naruto took the cap off and sniffed the opening of the bottle. It smelt strong, but had a familiar stinch to it. It smelt like Tsunade when she was "happy".

"I asked you a question, _sis_" Sasuke snapped at Naruto.

"I don't know what it is, but I'm about to find out."

Naruto held his breath, and gulped down half of the bottle.

"Yuck!" The blond exclaimed, wiping his mouth.

"I wonder how this stuff is supposed to make you happy! It's nasty!"

Sasuke just looked at the blond, wondering if he was really attracted to him. Even if he was, he wouldn't try anything. It would give the bad _rep. _

"Well, sis, if it smelt bad, then maybe it would taste bad, dumbass."

"Shut up Sasuke teme, I'll be feeling happy in a second, and I probably won't hear a word that you say to me."

At this, Naruto felt a chill go up his spine. Was the sake starting to affect him now?

A few minutes later, about five, Sasuke noticed that his friend was having trouble keeping balance…on the couch. A light blush reappeared on Naruto's face, and his eyes became half opened. _I wonder if this is the happy he was talking about._ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Hey, sis." He said, concerned, but no response.

"Naruto?" Sasuke poked him.

Naruto turned and looked at the other.

"Y-you idot…you rui-ned the quiet ga-me!" The blond stumbled over his words and took another drink from the sake.

"What? Dobe, are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Chee yeah! I-im fine! They're g-greeaaattt!" Naruto had a smile on his face.

"Screw Sakura! S-she is such a-a teaser! Why are g-irls so afrai-d of sex?!" Naruto giggled.

Sasuke blushed for a split second.

The blond turned his attention towards the raven. He inched towards Sasuke until he was between his legs. Sasuke blushed deep pink.

"H-hey, teme. A-re you attracted to m-me?" Naruto asked with a semi serious inflection. He became closer to the raven's face.

"Uh…well I…um" Is all Sasuke could say.

"Well? Are y-you?" _"hic"_

"Maybe…a little"

Naruto slapped Sasuke playfully on his face and laughed.

"Hahaha!! Y-you gay bastard! Hahaha!"

An angry Sasuke snatched the bottle away from Naruto, and held it in the air.

"You've had too much!" Sasuke pushed Naruto but he sprung forward.

"Nuuu uhh! Give it back to me!"

Naruto, still in between Sasuke's legs, climbed the raven's chest to try to get the bottle, and unknowingly had his hand on Sasuke's private area.

"Do-dobe, let go!" Sasuke whimpered- this was unusual.

"Y-you let go Sasuke teme! Give i-it back!"

"You've had to much!"

Boys wrestled for a couple of moments before falling on the floor.

Sasuke lifted his head up to see that he was on top of Naruto. The sake bottle had spilled all over the blond's chest, so that you could see his pink nipples through the shirt. Naruto opened his eyes to see the raven's face above his.

"Sasuke…" Naruto finally said without adding teme.

"Something is poking my ochinchin."

Sasuke was "turned on".

* * *

Tell me if I should continue yes? Lol, I know this is a teaser.

(I hope…)


End file.
